


"We'll Talk Later"

by rahelawriter



Series: The Starcaller and the Lionheart [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Autistic Original Character, Banter, Consensual Slapping, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Hair-Ruffling, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Post-Battle, Spoiler Character Mention, Spoilers, Stimming, Teasing, see if you can spot the critrole reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: [WARNING: SPOILERS FOR SHADOWBRINGERS]Rahela has something to say.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I impulsively started writing this as soon as I hit the 'You Must Be Level 78 To Progress Past This Point' wall. I haven't seen anything further than that; I just wanted to record how my writing muse is feeling at this exact part of the story.
> 
> This could also be seen as a follow-up to "You're Safe Now."

"Rah, I promise, I'm all right now…" Thancred's smile was weak, but genuine. His voice, however, was strained from how tightly the 'Warrior of Darkness' clung to him. Ever since she'd seen him beaten and bloodied after his battle with Ran'jit, she'd burst into tears and hugged him as tight as Mystel-ly possible, and refused to let go of him for anything. Except for hugging Ryne. And even then, she pulled the three of them into a group hug immediately after. "Nghh… Much as I always appreciate your physical affections, I fear my survival will not have counted for much if you suffocate me…"

His attempt to lighten the mood did not seem to work. Rahela only shifted the grip on her hug; before she'd been squeezing all of him against her, pinning his arms to his sides. But now her arms tucked under his, wrapping around his back, pulling him close by his shoulders, rocking their bodies together. And then came more sniffles, and a tremor in her voice as she said, just loud enough for him to hear: "Leaving you behind like that, it felt like the escape from the banquet all over again…"

Breath catching in his lungs, Thancred's stance softened. Slowly blinking at her, he frowned, and finally returned her hug. "… I fear that I've been less-than-ideal as both a guardian and a lover… Five years on the road can indeed harden a man, but I'll not make any more excuses for how I've been acting. In lieu of an apology, I promise to do right. By you, by Minfilia, by Ryne…"

A silence, and then she shifted again. Her fingers went up into his hair, and she finally relaxed. She stopped sniffling, and was now in fact _purring_. Some things never changed…

"Mmm, I always did like it better short," she hummed.

"Mind you, this is still only my soul," Thancred pointed out. "Tangibility notwithstanding, of course. But the real me back on the Source still has the long hair."

"I know… Short hair just feels better for stimming."

The two stayed like that for a long moment. Leaning into each other, savoring a touch that was nearly forever lost to both of them. But standing in the sweltering eternal day of Amh Araeng, and still having a Lightwarden to hunt down, they both knew they had a mission to return to.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this, love," Thancred murmured into her fuzzy ear as he gently scratched behind it. "But since the others were gracious enough to give us some privacy, we ought to catch up with them…"

Then, Rahela partially pushed him away; she was out of his arms, but she was holding him close by his shoulders. She looked him straight in the eye, and said in her most serious voice: "Thancred Waters."

"Y-yes?" He seemed taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor. "What is it, dove…?"

"When we get back to the Source, will you marry me?"

If it were possible to do a spit take without drinking, Thancred did just that. He sputtered and blushed, any words he tried to form dying in his throat; the only sounds that came out were confused squawking noises. Eventually a single _"What?!"_ managed to escape.

Evidently Rahela's mind caught up with her impulses and emotions. Her face flushed red as well, but now that she'd proposed to him, she wouldn't be deterred now. "I-I… Erm, you, no, we…" She tried to start on an impassioned and improvised speech, but stumbled on her words. Not letting go of Thancred's shoulders, she was silent for a long, slightly awkward moment as she gathered her thoughts. She gulped, feeling her throat dry, and said slowly and haltingly.

"My journey began the day I met you, underneath the Sultantree, all that time ago. But, whether it's to the Ascians, the Crystal Braves, or a mysterious voice… You keep slipping away, and if the others hadn't found you in time then you'd have… You really would've…!" Her voice cracked, and she cut herself off, swallowing a sob in her throat.

Frowning, Thancred reached his hand up, taking hold of hers. "Rah…"

"L-let me finish… I, I… I love you. Meeting you changed my life for the better, and…" Remembering not only his own near-death experience, but the creeping suspicion surrounding her own aether… "I don't know how bloody long my life or yours will turn out to be, but I want to spend mine with you!"

Nothing but the hum of desert creatures filled the air for a long moment. They were both tired and drained, and Rahela soon felt a panic that this was a mistake. But then Thancred looked at her…

"Rahela…" She met his gaze and leaned in, but then he said, rather matter-of-factly, "Before I say anything, I ask that you be a dear and pinch me, or hit me, or whichever you prefer."

"--What? Are you sure?"

"Just so I can be sure that this isn't some kind of… dying dream or hallucination?"

She blinked. "Uh, okay…" After a brief moment of hesitation, Rahela summoned up memories of Thancred's harshness and bad attitude in Il Mheg. And that was all it took for her to work up the will to deliver to the unbloodied side of his face a well-placed slap that was not hard, but not gentle, either.

The sting of the slap made him flinch and grimace. Rubbing his cheek, he almost pouted. "… Ow. You were thinking about Il Mheg, weren't you."

"Uh-huh."

"Yes, I deserved that," he nodded, almost sagely. "Now, where were we?"

"I was proposing to you."

His brown eyes went wide, as if he had genuinely thought the past minutes of conversation between them weren't real. "… Oh…"

Bowing her head in embarrassment, Rahela began to back away. "If you don't want to, then just forget I said--."

"No, no, I mean--" He reached out, his hand almost hesitant, his eyes in disbelief. "You mean it? You really, truly want to _marry me…?"_

Scratching the back of her neck, Rahela stuttered, "I, I mean, not _right now,_ but. You know, maybe… Once we get home… We can schedule something with the Sanctum of the Twelve, make matching rings…"

"Rah…"

"It doesn't have to be anything extravagant or fancy…"

"Rah?"

"…But if Tataru finds out we might not have a say in the--"

"Rahela!"

"What?"

Rubbing at his tired eyes, Thancred could only smile, shaking his head and chuckling. Leaning in, he laid her forehead against hers. "Your proposal… I'll not deny, it sounds… Wonderful. But, I'd prefer to not make plans about what to do 'when all this is over,' or somesuch. I fear I've tripped too many proverbial 'death flags' already. You understand, right…?"

"Oh…Right…" To her ears, it sounded a long-winded way of saying he didn't want to make any promises. Or at least not yet… Better make sure now, she reasoned; so it wouldn't distract her from the fights ahead. "But, just so we're clear, is that a 'no,' or--?" 

His lips captured hers in a deep kiss. They were rough, chapped, caked with dirt and dried blood, but Rah felt her heart leap out of her chest, Thancred was kissing her…!

But the kiss was short, sweet, and over too soon.

"It means 'we'll talk later,'" he said, with a wink.

And he walked away, headed down the hill to join the others. Staring after him, it took a brief moment for her to recover her senses.

"Bwuh-- Wh--! H-hey! Thancred!" Rahela yelled, finally giving chase after him. "Don't even, we're walking in the same direction!"

Even with his back to her, she could _see_ the puckish grin on his face as he broke into a run, speeding their way towards Malikah's Wells together, where the others were waiting.

But Rahela had one last quip to call down upon her beloved knave:

"You know, you're pretty much officially a father now! Ask Ryne if she wants a mother!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This addition is suuuuper bare-bones but it just didn't feel right leaving Rah's proposal on its own and not having Thanny's response.
> 
> [Spoilers for the last 5.0 quest!]

Alisaie, Alphinaud, Urianger, and Y’shtola all began their walk up the slanted street, towards the Amaurotine Capitol. All of them had taken the time to reassure Rahela in their own way, and reaffirm their belief in her, and she was beyond grateful for all of them, humbled and nearly crying again…

And then she heard Thancred loudly breathe in and then sigh; she looked back to him, slightly confused.

“Well, this has put everyone in a solemn mood, hasn't it? Honestly, we're not even sure this will be the end of it.” Thancred quipped, apparently in response to the finality of all the other Scions’ pseudo-speeches. He then shrugged, and looked to Rahela with a weak smile. “But I suppose we should speak our minds when we have the opportunity. You taught me that much in Amh Araeng. So if you’ll forgive me this moment of sentiment…”

“—Oh, please, you know I’d be the _last_ person to ever complain about you being sentimental.”

He blinked, just a little bit surprised by her interruption, but the look passed, replaced with another smile and shrug. Then, a deep inhale through his nose, and a long exhale through his lips. “My dove… Thank you. By dragging me into this sorry mess, you've given me the chance to think and act as I should have. For Ryne's sake. Words cannot express how much this has changed my life, or how grateful I am for you…”

“Thancred…”

“Let me finish…” A slight tint of pink crossed his cheeks, and a subtle crack in his voice prompted a brief clearing of his throat. “So. I shall express my gratitude through action instead. No matter where you decide to go, I will be there, guarding your back…” Gently, he took her hand, entwining their fingers together. “… I’ll love, defend, and support you with everything I have, everything I am… For the rest of our lives, if you’ll have me.”

Ears and tail perking up, Rahela sputtered for something to say, feeling her cheeks burning with something quite different from the Light. “W-w-wait, what? Thancred, you mean…?”

He leaned in close, and put up his finger right in the midpoint in the small gap between their lips. She stared at him, in wonder and anticipation, her breath slow and quiet, as though she would miss his answer.

The corner of his mouth turned up, and he said, in a soft, breathy whisper:

_“Yes.”_


End file.
